Mod-Rivals Pixel Dungeon
Overview |developer = MarshalldotEXE |download = |source = GitHub|version = v0.1.3''|otherlinks = Reddit post}}'''Rivals Pixel Dungeon is a mod of Shattered PD mod first released on November 3rd, 2019 and developed by MarshalldotEXE. Unlike other modifications of the game, Rivals PD bets for a more restricted gameplay experience and focuses on reworking some key mechanics like equipment tier system and alchemy instead of adding many new mechanics and enlarging the game duration while at the same time features new interesting concepts like the presence of the Rival, another ambitious adventurer who desires the amulet of Yendor just as you do (this feature will come in future updates). Another interesting features are the returning of the Wand of Venom and Lloyd's Beacon (also as a wand), the addition of some new ranged weapons, melee weapons and plants (along their corresponding seeds), and the new enemies (temporarily added according to the last changelog) that you will encounter in your runs. It is important to remark that Rivals PD has not been designed for novice players, but for veteran Shattered PD players who want a new, more challenging experience. The events happened in Rivals PD presumably happen before the main story of PD. Reworked Mechanics Alchemy rework: Tier system rework: * Both weapons and armors have been distributed into a 4-tier level system, and several weapons and a few armors have been added to the game. For more information about every type of armor/weapon, please scroll down to the "Weapons & Armors" section. (Needs expansion) Shop Rework: The shop in Rivals PD has suffered two reworks (the last one taking place in v0.1.2): * Buyable content has been changed according with the needs of the new alchemy system and also with the aim of improving and enlarging the variety of its offer: – Two random materials, an arcane stylus, a potion of shielding, a torchalong a random wand, ring or artifact are guaranteed in every shop. A random exotic potion or scroll is also guaranteed. – Scrolls of Magic Mapping are no longer guaranteed on every shop. – Stones of augmentation have been removed from the shop spawn pool. – Every buyable piece of equipment has a chance to be upgraded and/or enchanted. * The number of items sold in Ambitious Imp's shop (21st floor) is increased. * The whole shop pricing has been rebalanced. (Needs expansion) Progression nerfing: Enemies Six new enemies have been added to Rivals PD (there is no certain information about they are going to be forever there or if they will suffer an important tweak due to the current beta state of the mod): Magic damage is in while ranged damage is in italics. *Gnoll tribesman wears a spear, so it has an extra tile of range. Its mutant variation (Elite Tribesman) wears a glaive that do 7-19 damage. **Only prison blue wraith's stats is given. ***Wisps have two tiles range. Some enemies listed here replace others in specific chapters: – Swarms of fireflies replace regular swarms of flies in the prison. – Gnoll battlemages replace gnoll shamans in the caves. They are basically a stronger version of them. Weapons & Armors In addition to the new 4 tier division of equipment, several melee and ranged weapons have been added, along new types of armors. (Needs Expansion). Wands Category:Mods